Broken Hearts
by MAKE.THE.STARS.SHINE
Summary: Jennifer Mason and Jacob Black are best friends but that all changes when Jacob first phases. First story. JacobxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story and it might be horrible or awesome, I wouldn't know. In this Jacob is not yet a werewolf, Bella is a vampire, she didn't have Renesme, and Jacob doesn't love Bella:D. Anyway, Read, Review & Update ;P.**

I walked up the steps to his house. I didn't know if he was home. I just had to get away. My parent's screams were too loud to even hear myself think.

When I knocked on the door I expected him to answer, but his dad, Billy, did.

"Hey, Billy, is Jake home?" I asked, a little too anxious.

"Yea, he's out back with Embry and Quil." He replied, trying to watch the game on T.V. at the same time.

"Okay, thanks." As soon as I said that Billy closed the door. I chuckled to myself, and started down the path to Jacob's garage.

"Hey, Jennifer!" Quil shouted as soon as I was in sight. He ran out to me and enveloped me in a huge bear hug.

"Hi, Quil." I said, hugging him back. My best friends in the whole world, since forever, are right here, I wouldn't know what to do without them.

"So, what's up?" I said when no one said anything for a few minutes.

"Nothing, like at all." Embry said, popping open a can of soda and handing a wrench to Jacob.

"Well, you guys are getting boring, but I still love you." I said getting myself a can of soda.

"Aww, we love you too." Jacob said giving me a hug. I would've hugged back, except his hands were covered in oil.

"Jacob, you just ruined my shirt." I explained to him like he was a toddler.

"I know, that was the point, but I never liked that shirt anyway." I looked down at my shirt, it was one of my oldest brother's, Cole, old shirts.

"Well, I didn't know I had to dress nice to come to the garage." I replied sitting back down with my soda.

"You guys wanna come and watch a movie later?" Embry asked when things got silent again.

"Dude, random much?" Jacob said, sitting down with a can of soda.

"Yep, well you coming or not?" He said looking at all of us.

"Yeah" The three of us said at the same time. We all burst out laughing. Today is going to be awesome.

The Hangover pt. 2, the best movie ever. Jacob was still snorting, and Embry was on the floor chuckling, me and Quil were laughing at him. I held on to my side as the laughing died down. When the movie was over Embry's mom made dinner for everyone, she was awesome.

When it was about 9, I made Jacob walk me home, since he only lived down the street from my house.

"So, how're you parents, still fighting?" Jacob asked, breaking my train of thought, and making me remember why I had come to Jacob's house in the first place.

I nodded, "That's the reason I came to your house this morning, they were so damn loud." I replied feeling the tears come to my eyes. "I don't want them to get a divorce. Me, Jason and Cole are so worried."

By now Jacob had his arms around me, trying to calm me down. "Don't worry, Jenny, everything is going to be okay." He whispered.

"You don't know that." I told him as I hugged him back.

"Trust me on this." He said as I walked up the path to my front door.

"Bye" I told him as he started walked up the street to his house.

**So that's chapter 1, hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy, and tell me what you like and don't like, you can give me ideas if you got any, that would help my writing. :D I'll write when I can, which is a lot considering it'd summer, and I have nothing to do. Okay, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated. To be honest, I completly forgot I posted a story on here. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed, much appreciated. So.. on with the story. **

Me, Cole and Jason were up in my room, trying to drone out the screams of our parents. Cole and Jason being my twin older brothers, being 19. People usually complain about their older siblings. But I couldn't ask for better brothers.

"That's it, I can't handle this," Jason said. He stormed out of the room, and seconds later the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard.

Cole just looked at me for a minute. "C'mon," he said, grabbing my hand. he pulled me. And I didn't protest. I couldn't've handled much more of that. He tugged me downstairs and out the door. He started walking down the street. I grinned as I realised he was taking me to the diner a few blocks away.

He looked a me and smiled back, "I'm hungry," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. That just made my smile grow. "So am I," I replied, he chuckled. He ordered us both a Cheeseburger and fries with a smoothie. And we ate in silence.

That was, until Jake and Embry showed up, spotting us instantly. "'Eh," Embry said sliding into the booth beside me. Jake went to get them some food. I did a little wave, because my mouth was filled with food. Cole just nodded in his direction.

"Embry, come help me," Jake called from the counter. Attracting a couple glances his way. Embry back slid out out of the booth and walked over to Jake. They came back seconds later with their own meals.

"Hey Jay, Cole, what's up?," Taking a bite out of his Hot Dog.

"The Sky," I said, smiling. Then taking a sip of my smoothie. He just glared at me, his mouth full. The rest of the conversation went pretty much the same way.

Afterward, me, Jake and Embry went over to the garage. Cole went to his own friends house. We talked and worked on Jake's Volkswagon Rabbit. After about an hour, Billy called for Embry, saying his mom called for him. Embry left.

"Wonder what Quil's up to," I said, I hadn't seen him all day.

"Oh, he's at a job interview," Jake said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised, Quil never mentioned he was looking for a job.

"Yeah, that factory by the harbour." he said shrugging.

"Yeah, i know the one," I replied.

"He said that if I see you, to tell you he's sorry he couldn't make it and he misses you," he said laughing, though his laugh seemed a bit strained.

I laughed at this, me and Quil always acted like we were a couple and were in love. I did love him, but as a brother. But I couldn't love him that way, not Quil, at least.

"You Guys are too weird," Jake said, shaking his head. Though I couls tell he was fighting a smile.

"You know you love it," I said, rubbing my fist into his head.

"Hey," he said swatting my hand away, "I'm trying to concentrate." He was focused ont he bolt he was turning.

"Turning a bolt is a mighty big job," I said, in a manly voice.

He chuckled and threw a screw in my direction. I Dodged it and stuck my tounge out at him.

We were silent for a second, "Are you're parents okay?" he asked. He always did ask, and it was always hard to talk about it.

I Shook my head, "They were talking about spliting today, but my dad begged her and she stayed, for now at least."

"I'm sorry," he said looking over at me.

"I'm not, today, I actually listened to them. My mom is a bitch." I said grabbing a soda for myself.

"Don't say that, Jay," Jake said looking scandalised.

I laughed at his expression, "Why not, it's the truth," I shrugged.

He was silent.

I looked up at the clock hanging up on the wall, it read 7:00 PM. "I should get going, school tomorrow."

He glanced at the clock as well. Then got up. "Alright," he said, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bye," I said, walking toward the house. Jacob's scent lingering in the air around me. Was that normal?

**Okay, that's it for now. let me know what you think. I'll update again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You for everyone who commented and favourited this story. Appreciate it.**

School. Damn it.  
>I got out of bed, and dragged my feet to the bathroom.<br>After I got dressed, no school uniforms.  
>I made my bed and walked down stairs.<br>Cole and Jason go a University in Port Angeles, they left fairly early.  
>My parents are at work.<br>I have the house to myself.  
>I poured myself a bowl of cereal.<br>I ate quickly, washed the bowl, grabbed my bag and was out the door.  
>I picked up Jacob first, since he lived a couple houses down.<br>I did this every school day.  
>He walked out before I even knocked, which made me laugh.<p>

"Are you watching for me from your window?" I asked when he had closed the door.

"Maybe," he said flasking me a smile.

We didn't talk much the rest of the way there.  
>When we got there, the first bell rang.<br>We quickly walked over to our lockers, which weren't that far from each other.  
>Then quickly walked to our History class.<br>We saw Quil waiting for us there.

"Hey, Hot Stuff," I said passing by Quil.

I turned to the empty seat beside me, then turned around again.

"Where's Em?" I asked them both.

They both shrugged at the same time the bell rang.  
>I turned to face the teacher, but I couldn't help but wonder.<br>Where's Embry?

"You think he's sick?" I asked, worried for my friend.

"Calm Down, Babe," Quil said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged his arm off, glaring at him.  
>Me and Quil entered our second period, Jacob having a different subjet this period.<br>We took our seats, me sitting beside one of my other friends, Katherine.  
>Quil sitting in front of us, the seat next to him empty, meant for Embry.<p>

"I'm just worried for him," I said after Quil turned around in his seat.

"Who?" Katherine asked.

"Embry, he takes a day off, and now Jay is having a heart attack," he said grinning at me.

"Whatever." I say crossing my arms aross my chest.

The bell rings and we all turn to the teacher.

"Sorry,guys, Embry has a really bad fever. I'm going to take him to the doctor tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you ," I say as me and the boys turn around and walk down the path.

"See, he'll be fine, Jay," Quil said putting his arm around my shoulders again.

I shrug his arm off again, "Depends on how bad his fever is," I say getting even more paranoid.

Quil and Jacob groan.

**Okay, that's it for now. Embry has the mysterious 'fever'. Comment and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't written in while. Sorry about that. Here's the next chapter.**

**~ "*" ~**

It's been a week. A whole week since Embry's disappearance. It's Tuesday and he's still not at school. His mom keeps saying he has 'A Bad Fever'. I'm extremely worried about him. Jake and Quil are starting to get a bit paranoid too.

Also, my parents are continuing to fight. But now, the screaming falls during the night as well. Sometimes, when it's really bad, I quietly go into my brothers' room and sleep next to Cole.

Jason has been acting very distant lately. I've asked him about it. But he just yelled at me and told me to mind my own business. He's even keeping out his own twin. Cole is getting depressed.

Right now, me and Jake are walking to school. In silence, as usual. When we reached school, something felt different, out of place. I looked around the school. My Eyes landed on something, someone in the parking lot. My stomach flipped.

Embry was back. But, he wasn't alone. Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. They were both a part of 'Sam's Gang'. Was Embry a part of them now? I thought he had hated them as much as the rest of us do. I was sure of it. When had they started hanging out? Hadn't Embry been sick for the past week? He had been so sick that even we couldn't see him. But he had time to hang out with _them?_

Jake had seen the same thing I had. "Isn't that..?"

"Yeah," I said, "What's he doing?"

"I don't know, but we'll talk to in class." he said, taking hold of my wrist as I had started to walk toward him, them. "He's busy right now."

"Okay," I said. I started walking toward the school doors. Where, surely Quil would be waiting. As we walked to our first class, we filled Quil in with what we had just seen. He was just as surprised as we were. Which made we wonder, was Embry really ever sick?

**~ "*" ~**

"Hey, Em, you okay?" I asked quietly as he sat next to me. He was late for class, which was unlike him.

"Fine." He replied. He didn't say anything else. I looked back at Jake and Quil who just shrugged.

Embry looked different. Definitely more muscular. He also looked older, like he was a least 20 or so. He could probably get into a club without getting ID - ed. He had slight wrinkles around his mouth and between his eyebrows, like he had been scowling the entire week. And he might have, I wouldn't have any way of knowing. He seemed like a whole new person. And I didn't like it.

**~ "*" ~**

At lunch, he had left, gone. Jared and Paul weren't anywhere to be seen either. Probably going back to Sam as usual and they brought Embry with them. Nobody said anything during lunch, everyone was sad. It was obvious Embry had changed. And we all knew it. I missed the old Embry. The one who would laugh so loud he couldn't stop snorting afterwards. The one could work on the rabbit for hours without getting tired. The who would get shy every time he met someone new. The Embry that was our friend. We were all mourning over a lost friend.

**~ "*" ~**

When I reached home I found my father silently crying on the couch. I instantly knew what had happened. My mom had left. She had packed up and left when no one else was home. Leaving my dad, my brothers and me. First I had lost my best friend, and now my mother. Who's going to be next?

**~ "*" ~**

**That's it for now. Comment and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, so my chapters have been really short. I'm going to try and make them longer.**

**~ "*" ~**

Embry wasn't talking to either of us. He even asked the teachers to change his seat so he didn't even have to sit next to us. He was changed and none of us could change his mind. I just wish I knew what had happened during that week. When I had tried to talk to him again, all he told me was he can't be friends with us anymore. He 'Outgrew Us'. We were his childhood friends. And without Embry around, things between me Jake and Quil have gotten weird. We didn't hang out as much, and even when we did, things were usually silent and awkward. Jacob was also acting very distant. A lot like my brother. What if he left us like Em?

Things at home weren't much better. After my mom left a week ago, my dad was crying all the time in his room. I had shed a few tears as well. Jason didn't take her leaving very well. He's angry all the time. He locks himself in his room. And, strangely enough, he's always hungry. The only times he comes out of his room is because of school and food.

Me and Cole are closer than ever. With my friends, my parents and one of my older brothers so distant. Cole is the only one I can turn to. He's in the same situation as me. His twin brother and parents are drifting.

The bell ringing knocked me out of my thoughts. Me and Katherine headed out the door.

"Meet you at the Cafe," she called as she walked down the hall, away from me.

Through everything that's been happening, Katherine has stuck by me.

I walked toward my locker and found Quil leaning against it. He turned to look at me and smiled. "Hey, Sweet Cheeks," he said as I approached.

I smiled back. Same old Quil. "Hey Quilly," I said back.

"How you been, Babes? I haven't seen you much today," he said frowning slightly, moving off my locker.

My smile fell, "Good, how 'bout you?" I replied, arranging my locker

"Alright, I guess," he said sadly.

I smiled sadly at him. I closed my locker door, and took hold of his hand as we started walking to the cafeteria.

"Do you think Jake is acting weird?" Quil asked after a few moments of silence.

I looked over at him, he stared back at me. "Yeah," I replied.

"What'd you think about it?" he asked.

"He's starting to remind me of how Jason's been acting." I said sadly.

Quil nodded, "I just hope we don't lose him too."

**~ "*" ~**

After we got our lunches, we sat by Katherine, who has started sitting by us everyday since Embry changed. Jacob came afterward. He seemed to be angry. Quil and I glanced at each other. But we didn't say anything. Our lunch was silent.

**~ "*" ~**

After school I went straight home. It was around 7:00 when I heard my dad call my name.

"Jennifer, Quil is here."

I dropped my pencil on my textbook, and went down the stairs. Quil hasn't been over in a while.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, slightly confused.

"Can I talk to you?" he said looking toward me. His face seemed scared.

"Yeah, sure," I said stepping onto the porch, closing the door behind me. Now I was worried.

"It's about Jake," he said as we sat on the steps. "We were walking around town, when randomly, he tells me that it bothers him how I talk with you. When I asked him about it, he blew up and started yelling about how I'm always flirting with you, and holding hands with you. I told him it was just a joke, how you and me act. But he kept telling me that it wasn't right, and we shouldn't do that.

"He was so angry, I got scared that he might actually hit me. His whole body was shaking, I've never seen him like that. After a moment he seemed to realize something and he left. I don't know where he went, I came here right after." He turned to look at me.

My mouth was slightly open and I was starring at Quil as he finished talking. "Does it really bother him that much?" I said after a moment.

"I told you, he hasn't been acting himself," he said shaking his head. "If it really bothered him, he would have told me sooner."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe."

**~ "*" ~**

I stayed up most of the night wondering why Jacob had snapped at Quil. Eventually I fell asleep. My alarm woke me up after about 3 hours of sleeping. When I walked down stairs for breakfast, Cole was there at the phone.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I don't know where Jason is." He sighed, putting the phone down on its charger.

"You lost your own bro-" the sound of the door opening and closing cut me off.

I few moments later, Jason appeared in only a pair of cut off jeans.

"Where've you been, man?" Cole asked, getting up to stand by him.

"Lay off me!" Jason yelled, and stormed off into their room.

"You know, you've been acting like an ass for weeks now! What the hell is wrong with you?" Cole yelled after him.

There was silence.

"Whatever, I'm going to class." Cole picked up his bag and was out the door.

I soon followed.

When I passed Jacob's house, I thought of picking him up. But the thought soon left my mind when I thought of why he and Quil fought yesterday.

**~ "*" ~**

First period passed. Jacob wasn't at school.

**~ "*" ~**

**Okay, that's it for now. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't been updating. But, now that school's over hopefully I'll be updating more often.**

Jacob has been away for the entire first half of the day. Quil, Katherine and me had a lunch table to ourselves. We used to be Quil, Jacob, Embry and Jennifer, but now Embry sat with the rest of Sam's pack. And I'm afraid that Jacob might do the same. My best friends had turned to the one place they hated the most. Sam. I've even seen Jason hanging around them. Seeing my ex- best friend and my older brother together without me just seemed wrong. Our lunch period passed without a word.

After school me and Quil decided to go to the beach, which seemed a bit hasty on a Wednesday night. First, we stopped by the convenience store. As we left the store with a bag full of drinks and snacks, along passed Sam, Jared, Paul, Jason, Embry and Jacob. I stopped in my tracks surprised that Jacob would actually leave us. He left us just like Embry had. He was the one out of us all who hated sam the most. Hated what Sam stood for. Hated everything he did. Even my own brother had left me for Sam. It seems Sam is taking away all of the important people in my life.

Jacob looked at me, his step faltered, but he kept walking. His eyes never met mine. He just lowered his head and kept walking. Quil had noticed them, too. He tensed beside me. Before they were out of sight, Quil turned toward me, and turned me toward the beach. "Let's go," he told me quietly.

I nodded my response, taking hold of his hand. We walked away from them, our best friends.

When we reached the sand, we walked toward the trees. We sat on a fallen Evergreen. It's still green leaves concealedus from the rest of the beach. Quil pulled out our cans of pop from the small gray bag. I took the offered can. I silently popped open the top and gingerly took a sip.

"Jay, did you know Jason was with them, too?" Quil asked after the long silence.

"I've seen him with them before," I said, my voice sounding sad and drained.

Quil sighs, "This must be really hard for you, even your brother's gone."

"It is," I reply. Then there's silence for as minute. "Quil, you have to promise me something."

"Anything," he says automaticly, he turned to look at me.

"Promise you won't leave me like they did," I say, meeting his eyes.

"I promise," he says quietly.

I smile at him and turn my head to rest on his shoulder.

After waving Bye to Quil, I walk in side to find nobody in the living room or kitchen.

"I'm home!" I yell into a seemingly empty house, setting my bag down beside he living room couch and walk back into the kitchen. I hear footsteps down the steps. They walk into the kitchen and lean against the counter.

"Where were you?" Cole asks, trying to sound mature.

I laugh lightly and respond, "Out with Quil."

"Do you know what time it is, Missy?" he asks, crossing his arms, trying not to smile.

I open the fridge and pull out the jug of juice, I look at the bright numbers on the microwave screen, "6:51."

I pour myself a glass of juice and turn to see my older brother smiling wide. I put the jug back in the fridge.

"Did you see Jason today?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he was with Sam," I said quietly.

Cole grimaced.

"So was Embry and Jacob," I continue.

Cole face turns sad. He sighs, "I don't know what's happening."

I shake my head, "Neither do I. Everyone is leaving me."

"I won't leave you, Jay." He assures me, "I promise."

**I'm sorry that it's really short. But, that's it for now.**


End file.
